


"Smut" Supercorp Week Day 4

by cfo_absolute



Series: Supercorp Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Supercorp Week 2K17, but you know I can't write anything seriously so hold out for the ending lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Lena Luthor has a Daddy!Kink and honestly, can you blame her?





	"Smut" Supercorp Week Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I'd be writing for all the prompts and I know I was MIA yesterday, but it's coming (pun intended). They'll just be out of order as this week has been a WEEK.

The first time the word had slipped out of Lena's mouth it had been purely by accident. She'd immediately frozen and blushed, hiding her red face in Kara’s chest, not bothering to move from her position straddling her. It had taken Kara a solid three minutes to pry Lena away enough to look her in the eye.

“I'm so sorry. Can we just pretend that this never happened?” Lena had asked.

Kara cocked her head to the side with a sweet smile. “Baby, why are you embarrassed?”

“I didn't mean to- to-” Christ, she can't even say it.

“Didn't mean to call me daddy?” Kara finished for her. Her lazy, and annoyingly sexy, smirk does not go unnoticed.

Lena groaned, dropping her head back onto Kara's chest. “I'm sorry. That's so weird. You were just grabbing me and it was so hot and you're so hot-”

“Lena, relax.” Kara laughed, the sound rumbling up from her chest into Lena's ear. “Come here.” Kara gently lifted Lena's face with a finger under her chin. “Would it make you feel better if I said I liked it?”

Lena flushed again. This time less from embarrassment and more from the heat rushing through her body. “Are you just saying that to keep me from dying from embarrassment?”

Kara chuckled again. “You are so dramatic, but no I am not.” She took Lena's hand and pulled it down between her legs. Lena's breath hitched when she felt how wet Kara was. “See?”

Any lingering trace of embarrassment vanished as Lena moved her fingers against Kara until she felt a hand still her own.

“You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, okay?” Kara said, her eyes gentle. Lena nodded. “That being said…”

Lena shuddered as she watched Kara’s eyes darken with desire.

“Say it again.” Kara demanded.

Suddenly confident, Lena tilted her head to the side. “Say what?” She asked teasingly.

Kara pulled her down into a rough kiss, her teeth dragging against Lena's bottom lip. She listened for Lena's heartbeat, waiting for it to speed up before she released her. “Say it.”

“Fuck, daddy.” Lena whimpered.

Kara surged up, sitting up but keeping Lena on her lap. They hadn't turned on the red sun lamps and Lena could feel the raw power rippling under Kara's skin as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. It turned her on more than anything else. She ground her hips down onto Kara's lap. “I love how strong you are.” She murmured against Kara's lips as they kissed.

“You wanna see how strong I am?”

Lena felt a sharp pang of arousal shoot through her at the challenging tone of Kara's voice. “Show me.”

Kara wrapped an arm around Lena's waist as she stood. She threaded her free hand into Lena's dark hair and tugged gently. For a moment she just stood next to the bed, holding Lena up with one, practically relaxed, arm.

Lena instinctively tightened her legs around Kara's waist. She leaned down and flicked her tongue along Kara’s jaw. “Are you straining at all to hold me up?” She asked.

Kara tilted her head to let Lena's tongue run a path down her neck. “Not one bit.”

“And if I wanted you to fuck me like this?” Lena asked, her breath hot against Kara's ear. She pressed an open mouthed kiss to the hollow behind it.

Kara bit back a moan and the feeling of Lena's mouth on her skin. She was determined to stay in character. “I'd tell you to ask nicely.” She tugged a little harder on Lena's hair.

Lena brought her lips back to Kara's. She groaned as she felt Kara's tongue immediately push into her mouth. As good as it felt, Lena pulled herself away. She had a question to answer. “Please fuck me, daddy.”

A burst of super speed had Lena against the wall before she could blink. One of Kara's arms was still wrapped around her waist, but the other was snaked between them. She heard, more than felt her underwear being ripped off. The smoothness with which Kara pulled it off her body only added to Lena's arousal. She might as well have been tearing tissue paper.

“I'll replace them.” Kara murmured against Lena's lips. She stroked her fingertips against the smooth skin of Lena's thigh, enjoying the trail of goosebumps her fingers seemed to be leaving. She let her fingers linger on Lena's inner thigh. “Do you think you're wet enough for me?”

Lena scoffed. It was a short sound, cut off by a moan as she felt teeth take across her collarbone. “Is that a serious question?” She rolled her hips forward in an effort to urge Kara's fingers closer. “You know I'm always wet for you, daddy.”

Kara made a sound that was dangerously close to a growl. Done with teasing, needing to hear Lena moan for her, Kara pushed a finger into Lena. They both sighed at the feeling. Kara pulled out and immediately added a second finger. “Is this okay?” She whispered against Lena's lips.

Lena could only nod. As soon as Kara started moving her fingers Lena let her head drop against the wall behind her. Her hips bucked forward as Kara thrusted into her, encouraging her to go deeper. Her body ignited as she felt Kara's lips and teeth against her neck. She knew there would be marks the next day, but right now Kara's fingers were pushing into her and dragging against her g spot and Lena couldn't bring herself to care about a hickey or two.

Kara let her hearing focus, zeroing in on Lena's rapid heartbeat and sharp moans of pleasure and blocking everything else out. She focused on the feeling of Lena’s body, wet and hot around her fingers. “Tell me when you want to come.” She said.

The answer was immediate. “Now.” Lena gasped.

“Already?” Kara asked with a smirk. She could tell by Lena's pulse that she was close.

Lena whined. “Please.” Her hips rocked harder against Kara's hand.

“What did I tell you about asking nicely?”

Kara's voice was low and warning and Lena felt herself clench around Kara's fingers at the sound. “Daddy…” She rasped. “Please make me come.”

And Kara was more than happy to oblige. She pushed her fingers into Lena and curled them, letting her thumb press against Lena's clit.

That was all it took. The pressure sent Lena over the edge. Her body tensed for a moment before her orgasm took over, rolling her hips forward as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. Kara kept still, letting Lena fuck herself on her hand as she came down.

After a few moments Lena dropped her head forward onto Kara's shoulder with a satisfied sigh.

“Bed?” Kara asked as she gently pulled out.

“What? Is your arm tired?”

Kara laughed. “No, but I can't imagine you're comfortable with that picture frame pressed into your back.”

Lena twisted around to look. She hadn't even noticed. “To bed, then.” She let herself be carried and gently set on the bed. She gave Kara a moment to lay down before she reached for her and pulled her into a kiss just as passionate as before. “If that's how you were going to fuck me then I should have started calling you daddy a long time ago.”

A crash sounded from the open doorway. Both women looked up to see Alex standing there, face redder than it had ever been, scrambling to pick up the pieces of the glass she had dropped. “I'm going to pretend that I didn't just fucking hear that.”

You didn't need super hearing to hear Maggie's snickering from the living room.

 

 


End file.
